Can't You Sleep, Little Sammy
by hevaann
Summary: A Wee!Chester story


_**Can't you sleep, Little Sammy?**_

Once there were two brothers, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester. Dean is the big brother and Sam is the little brother. Dad was always away hunting so they spent their days in motels.

Dean put Sam to bed in the dark part of the motel room.

"Go to sleep little Sammy" He said.

And Sam tried.

Dean sat down at the plastic motel table and cleaned his gun by the light of the 40 watt bulb.

But Sam couldn't get to sleep.

"Can't you sleep, little Sammy?" Asked Dean, putting down his gun (which was just getting to the interesting bit) and padding over to the bed.

"I'm scared," said Sam.

"Why are you scared little Sammy?" Asked Dean.

"I don't like the dark," said Sam.

"What dark?" Said Dean.

"The dark all around us," said Sam.

Dean looked, and he saw that the dark part of the room was very dark, so he went over to his duffle bag and took out the tiniest torch he had.

Dean turned on the tiniest torch and stood it beside Sam's bed.

"There's a tiny light to stop you being scared, little Sammy," said Dean.

"Thank you Dean," said Sam, cuddling up in the glow.

"Now go to sleep, little Sammy," said Dean, and he padded back to the plastic table and settled down to clean his gun by the light of the 40 watt bulb.

Sam tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't.

"Can't you sleep, little Sammy?" Yawned Dean, putting down his gun (with just four stages before the interesting bit) and padding over to the bed.

"I'm scared," said Sam.

"Why are you scared, little Sammy?" Asked Dean.

"I don't like the dark," said Sam.

"What dark?" Asked Dean.

"The dark all around us," said Sam.

"But I brought you a torch!" Said Dean.

"Only a teeny-weeny one," said Sam, "and there's lots of dark!"

Dean looked, and he saw that Sam was quite right, there was still lots of dark. So Dean went back to the duffle bag and took out a bigger torch.

Dean turned on the torch and stood it beside the other one.

"Now go to sleep, little Sammy," said Dean, and he padded back to the plastic table and settled down to clean his gun by the light of the 40 watt bulb.

Sam tried and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't.

"Can't you sleep, little Sammy?" Grunted Dean, putting down his gun (with just three stages to go) and padding over to the bed.

"I'm scared," said Sam.

"Why are you scared, little Sammy?" Asked Dean.

"I don't like the dark," said Sam.

"What dark?!" Asked Dean.

"The dark all around us," said Sam.

"But I brought you two torches!" Said Dean, "A tiny one and a bigger one!"

"Not much bigger," said Sam, "and there's still lots of dark!"

Dean thought about it, then he went under the bed and pulled out the big UV light that Dad kept for vampires. He hung it up above Sam's bed.

"I've brought you the big UV light," he told Sam, "That's to stop you from being scared."

"Thank you Dean!" Said Sam, curling up in the glow and watching the shadows dance.

"Now go to sleep, little Sammy," said Dean, and he padded back to the plastic table and settled down to clean his gun by the light of the 40 watt bulb.

Sam tried and tried and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't.

"Can't you sleep, little Sammy?" Groaned Dean, putting down the gun (with just two stages to go) and padding over to the bed.

"I'm scared" said Sam.

"Why are you scared, little Sammy?" Asked Dean.

"I don't like the dark," said Sam.

"What dark?!" Asked Dean.

"The dark all around us," said Sam.

"But I brought you the UV light, and there isn't any dark left!" Said Dean.

"Yes there is!" Said Sam, "There is, out there!" And he pointed out of the window at the night.

Dean saw that Sam was right. Dean was very puzzled. All the torches in the world couldn't light up the dark outside.

Dean thought about it for a long time, and then he said, "Come on, little Sammy."

"Where are we going?" Asked Sam.

"Out!" Said Dean.

"Out into the darkness?" Asked Sam.

"Yes!" Said Dean.

"But I'm scared of the dark!" Said Sam.

"No need to be," said Dean, and he took Sam by the hand and led him out from the room into the night. And it was...

**DARK!**

"Ooooh! I'm scared," said Sam, cuddling up to Dean.

Dean cuddled back and said, "Look at the dark, little Sammy" And Sam looked.

"I've brought you the moon, little Sammy," said Dean, "The bright yellow moon, and all the twinkly stars."

Sam didn't say anything, for he was falling asleep, warm and safe in Dean's arms.

Dean led Sam back into the motel room, and settled down with Sam on one arm and his gun in the other, cosy in the bed by the light of the UV light.

And he cleaned his gun right to...

THE END

* * *

_**Can't you sleep, Little Bear?**__ Was one of my favourite books as a child. My Daddy used to read it to me. Now I enjoy reading it to the children at the nursery where I work. _


End file.
